Specialty pigments have been developed for use in security applications, such as anti-counterfeiting devices printed on banknotes, packaging of high-value items, seals for containers, and even for direct application to commercial items. For example, the U.S. twenty-dollar Federal Reserve Note currently uses optically variable ink. The number “20” printed in the lower-right corner of the face of the note changes color as the viewing angle changes. This is an overt anti-counterfeiting device. The color-shifting effect is not reproducible by ordinary color photocopiers, and someone receiving a note can observe whether it has the color-shifting security feature to determine the note's authenticity.
Other high-value documents and objects use similar measures. For example, iridescent pigments or diffractive pigments are used in paints and inks that are applied directly to an article, such as a stock certificate, passport, original product packaging, or to seals that are applied to an article. Unfortunately, counterfeiters continue to become more sophisticated. Security features that are more difficult to counterfeit are desirable.
One anti-counterfeiting approach uses microscopic symbols on multi-layer color-shifting pigment flakes. The symbols are formed on at least one of the layers of the multi-layer color-shifting pigment flakes by a local change of an optical property(s), such as reflectivity. The multi-layer color-shifting pigment flakes generally include a Fabry Perot-type structure having an absorbing layer separated from a reflective layer by a spacer layer. The reflective layer is typically a layer of metal, which renders the pigment flake essentially opaque. If a large portion of these types of pigment flakes are mixed with other pigment, the resultant color might be significantly different from the pigment.
Clear pigment flakes with holographic information are also used for anti-counterfeiting purposes. A monochromatic volume hologram is formed in a polymeric platelet using a reference laser light in the visible, infrared (“IR”), or ultraviolet (“UV”) region. The polymeric platelet does not have a metallic reflective layer, and may be mixed in with other coatings, including metallic coatings (e.g. inks and paints), without disturbing the subjective color appearance of the coating. The polymeric platelets can also be incorporated in a varnish coating, which may be applied over an article without changing its color. When the polymeric platelets are irradiated with the reference laser light, the hologram may be read for the information it contains. However, polymeric materials may break down in sunlight and holograms have become relatively easy to counterfeit because an original hologram can provide a “fingerprint” (template) that facilitates copying. Holograms are not as strong an anti-counterfeiting device as they used to be.
It is desirable to mark objects with covert anti-counterfeiting devices that overcome the limitations of the techniques discussed above.